When a vehicle travels along a route, continual vibrations and/or rapid changes in vertical position (e.g., shocks) can occur. Repeated shocks may indicate damage to the wheel of the vehicle. For example, the rolling surface of the wheel may become damaged and/or broken over time. The damaged sections of the wheel may create shock and/or impact loads to both the wheel and the surface of the route traveled by the vehicle. If the damaged section and/or the wheel is not detected, the damaged section of the wheel may cause damage to the vehicle. For example, damaged wheels on a rail vehicle may cause a derailment of the rail vehicle from the tracks resulting in a wreck. In another example, the continual shock may indicate the wheel is misaligned along the route, such as traversing along railroad ties of the track, and derailment of the rail vehicle is imminent. Conventional detecting systems only measure a shock magnitude, which lacks the selective response needed for avoiding false positives.